


In Which Bokuto Is Kinda Oblivious

by theberries



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theberries/pseuds/theberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokukuro Week 2016 Day One: friends to lovers or <b>first date</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Bokuto Is Kinda Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> ok so my computer refused to post this cos its five minutes past midnight BUT FUCK IT ITS STILL APRIL THE FIRST SOMEWHERE

Bokuto was having the time of his life. The Tuesday prior, Kuroo called him asking if he wanted to go ice skating that Friday. Bokuto instantly said yes, of course, but he almost hesitated at the anxiety that filled Kuroo's voice. Kuroo sounded wrong and like he expected Bokuto to laugh at him and say no, but when Bokuto replied, Kuroo exhaled loudly and laughed in relief. 

The rink they ended up at was nothing special. It was set up for any winter tourists right next to a park near Fukurodani. The rental skates were all slightly bent and the ice hadn't been shaved in a few hours, but Bokuto loved it. Bokuto had always been fairly good at ice skating and after a few laps to get re-used to the feel of the ice beneath his feet, he was skating easily and without much effort. 

Kuroo, on the other hand, hadn't skated in years after a failed attempt at a young age. He had a tight grip on the railing while inching forward every few seconds. 

"Come on, Kuroo, just hold onto my hands, I won't let go, I promise," Bokuto grinned, tapping on Kuroo's grip on the steel. Kuroo looked into Bokuto's eyes, searching for something. Bokuto's grin slipped a second, confused, before reinstating it's self as Kuroo slowly began easing off the side of the rink. 

His right foot slipped just a little and Bokuto's arms flew around Kuroo instantly with his face buried in Bokuto's chest. After a pause of Kuroo getting his barrings, he slowly lifted his head up to look at Bokuto. 

Bokuto's mouth went dry as he looked down at Kuroo's wide eyes and parted lips. "Uh," he stammered intelligently. Pink started to creep up the sides of Kuroo's neck as he slowly lifted himself up and off of Bokuto. Bokuto tried desperately to quietly clear the lump from his throat. Their arms were wound together as Bokuto smiled shakily and said "Okay, please don't fall." 

Kuroo's face dropped. He squinted at Bokuto and tossed his bangs slightly out of his face with a huff, but didn't reply. 

They fell into rhythm together after a few minutes. Bokuto was murmuring instructions while Kuroo slowly began to get the feel for the ice. After a good twenty minutes, Kuroo was able to skate almost entirely on his own. The thing, though, was that Bokuto was at least ninety percent sure that Kuroo really didn't need to continue holding his hand. 

He really didn't want to say anything, though. Kuroo's hand was hot in his and he could feel the warm in the tips of his ears. He ducked his nose into the scarf around his neck and blinked hard to clear his head. He was hyperaware of Kuroo next to him and he felt a little guilty about it. 

He wasn't really sure why, though. 

After a good hour in the rink, they finally exited and plopped onto a bench. Bokuto groaned in relief as his numb fingers finally worked open the clasps and his feet were freed from the skates. He could almost feel his feet swell upon release, but all he cared about was relief from their terrible grip on him. 

They rested for about five minutes before retrieving their shoes and setting off away from the rink. 

"Whaddaya wanna do?" Bokuto grinned wide at Kuroo. It was only seven and Kuroo didn't really specify anything beyond ice skating when proposing the outing. 

Kuroo hummed for a moment while tapping his chin. "Ice cream," he blurted with a snap and a grin after some deliberation. 

Bokuto stared at him for a second before bursting into laughter. "Sure, man, sure," he giggled, despite it being below freezing out. He buried his nose into his scarf again as he laughed with his eyes pressed shut (hoping he wouldn't stumble as he walked). 

Beside him, Kuroo was staring at him with once again wide eyes. The red on his neck was creeping up his cheeks and he no longer felt the need for quite as many layers as he was wearing. When Bokuto finally cracked open his eyes to look at Kuroo, he paused. 

"You alright? You don't look so great," Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows, worried. 

"Uh, yeah, I'm good, just cold," Kuroo rubbed his hands together quickly, as if to prove himself. 

"Shit dude, here," Bokuto mumbled as he unwound his scarf from his neck and quickly tugged it around Kuroo's. 

Kuroo's face instantly blossomed pink as the smell of Bokuto assaulted him and the lingering warmth from him pressed against him. 

They had finally reached the ice cream place they frequented by this point, however, so Kuroo's pliant went unnoticed as they entered the tiny shop. The store owner looked suprised and amused by their presence. 

After acquiring and purchasing (Kuroo insisted on paying for some reason) their ice cream, they headed back onto the street. They walked without clear direction down the streets of Tokyo while aimlessly nibbling on their desserts. 

Kuroo finished his first, as Bokuto spent the majority of their walk talking about his week. They were finally headed in the direction of Bokuto's house as his excitment tappered out and he began focused on his ice cream. Their hands bumped as they walked, and at one point Kuroo's fingers caught on his, but he didn't think much of it and just mumbled an apology while moving his hand away a little. 

When they reached Bokuto's house, Kuroo caught his arm before he could get inside. 

"Uh," he stopped himself, clearing his throat and looking anywhere but Bokuto, "Let's do this again, alright?" 

Bokuto huffed a laugh, "Yeah, of course, you're my best friend, I love hanging out with you." 

He knew this was the wrong thing to say when Kuroo's face froze and his breathing stopped. Slowly, he raised his head to look Bokuto dead in the eyes. "Bokuto," he said, his voice low, "This was a date." 

Bokuto blinked slowly for a solid minute processing this. His brain ran through the course of the night as everything slowly started to tick into place. 

"Shit, fuck! It was! You're right!" he barked a sharp laugh and grabbed Kuroo's elbows as he bent over laughing. 

Confusion washed over Kuroo as he silently stood stock still. 

After a minute or so, Bokuto straightened and stood incredibly close to Kuroo. "Okay, so, if this is our first date, does that mean I get to pick what we do for our second?" 

Kuroo light up bright red. "You're okay with this? You didn't even know it was a date, but you're just accepting it?" 

"Yeah, of course, you're hot as hell, dude, of course I'll date you," Bokuto's face split into two with a bright grin. 

Kuroo's forehead thumped against Bokuto's as he sighed in relief. They stood like that for a moment with their eyes closed simply breathing in each other, before the cold began to sink into their bones and they were forced to split. 

"Text me, alright?" Kuroo smiled shyly as Bokuto stepped into his doorway. 

"Definitely," he grinned. Without thinking, he darted out and pecked Kuroo on the cheek before jumping back into his house with a "goodnight, Kuroo," thrown at the frozen boy on his porch. 

He stood silently for a moment before pulling Bokuto's scarf up over his entire face as he grinned and laughed in relief before finally heading home, satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely unedited and ill probs go back and proof it in a bit i just wanted to p o s t i t 
> 
>  
> 
> edit: now proofed and lacking in the majority of its previous mistakes!


End file.
